The Phase-Change Memory (PCM) technology is a promising alternative to the current nonvolatile memory mainstream constituted by the Flash technology. Today, when manufacturing an electronic system using Flash technology the memory device is typically programmed prior to soldering it to the PC board in the assembly factory. However, PCM technology may lose data when subjected to the high temperature of soldering, and therefore, a cost-effective means for programming after soldering is needed to ensure data retention of PCM devices.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.